Forever and Always
by Navrinaoflorien78
Summary: It's the most maddening, beautiful, magical, horrible, painful, wonderful, joyous thing in the world, Love. -Taylor Swift [100 drabbles on Marina x Eight]
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my drabbles :)**

* * *

**1. Introduction**

_"All I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home."_

It's been two days since they have left their ruined planet.

9 adults, who everyone calls them "Cepans" and 9 little kids called "Gardes".

The kids will become powerful and strong, each one in his or hers special way, but they didn't know it.

A girl with a beautiful long hair sat in silence in front of the window; she heard the laugh of a little boy, the boy she saw in the day they arrived on this ship. His skin is tanned, his hair is curly and black and he always laughs. He looks so playful and happy. She wanted to know him, but was shy.

She stood up and walked forward the boy, he was playing with a blonde boy that looks strong, and a red haired girl.

She forced herself to say something, "Hey, can I please play with you?" she asked with a smile. She looked at the three of them, but wanted to hear the curly boy.

He looked at the other boy and girl, they nodded with a smile.

"Sure," He said, and looked at her. He had pretty green eyes and the girl saw it.

"I'm number Seven." She said to the boy, the other girl and boy left.

The boy laughed, it brought smile to the girl's face. "I'm Eight" He said, took her hand and ran with her to the playground.

Seven became happier with her new friend, and more open with the other kids.

The biggest girl was blonde and powerful, number One. The red haired girl she saw was Two. Number three was quiet and Five's best friend. The blonde boy that played with Eight and Two was Four, he was funny and interesting. Five was mystery and he disappeared all the time. Six was strong and beautiful, she liked to tease Four. Eight was about her age, cheerful and charming. Nine was big and scary; he always hangs out with Four and Six.

Seven loved them all, and hoped they will meet again, someday.

* * *

**Yay the first drabble! I hope you liked it :)**

**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, English isn't my native language so I'm doing my best :D**

**The quote is from "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. (I'm going to quote a lot from Taylor's songs :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review :3**

**-Elinor **


	2. Love and Light

**Really, I don't own anything. if I was, I wouldn't kill Eight, Pittacus.**

* * *

**2. Love**

Love is weird, you know? Your stomach is full with butterflies, your thoughts are about the person you love and everything seems so… right.

I keep telling myself that I shouldn't fall in love with Eight.

Because it's risky and dangerous and selfish and we're in a middle of a war.

But I guess I can't help it; Everything feels amazing when I'm around Eight, like for one second I can forget everything.

It's like I'm myself when I'm with him, I never thought I can be playful with him- like Six- but it changed.

I remember the time we were sitting by the lake, we had a little picnic and without any warning, Eight just said "I feel like we have a strong connection". This simple, just like we're together and it's a regular thing to say.

This is one of the many things I love on Eight, he's so unexpected and different, but the good kind of different.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm feeling it too," I smiled a little, "But don't you feel different from the others sometimes?"

"I do." He answered. "I think this is why we have this connection" He looked at me.

I'm not regretting for having feelings for Eight; sometimes I think he feels the same way about me.

* * *

**3. Light**

"Admit it, dude, you love her!" I hear Nine saying.

It's a beautiful and warm day; Nine, John and I are sitting around the kitchen table. The sun is shining towards the big glass windows; Marina, Six, Ella and Sarah are practicing and the three of us took a little break.

"And if I do," I start to say, "Does it matter? No, we're in a middle of a war. It's not the right time."

And it's a lie; I love Marina, I really love her, but I don't know if she feels the same way about me. I don't show it but I do have feelings for Marina.

"We are in a middle of a war but you still took her out for a date!" John smirks.

"It wasn't a date, we only took a little walk," I say, these two just can't stop with the mocking! "And what will happen if we'll be together and something will happen? I don't want to hurt her." I say, a little sadly. I don't want to die and leave Marina heartbroken, she's amazing and strong and I know that if this will happen she'll be okay, but still. I'm scared to leave her.

"But you need to tell her! She won't wait for you forever and who cares what will happen?" Nine says

"Well, I do." I answer. "I nearly died in New Mexico and it's not that simple to tell her." I frown. "But I'll tell her. I don't know how or when, but I will." I smile.

A few seconds later, I see Marina walking to her room and she gives me a little smile, her beautiful sea colored eyes are shining.

Getting a smile from Marina, even the tiniest, feels like someone just lighted up everything.

* * *

**Two new drabbles! I hope you liked it :D**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**-Elinor**


	3. Dark and Seeking Solace

**4. Dark**

_'We were dancing__, dan__cing, like we're made of straight.'_

"What can you see?" I hear Marina asking me.

Sooner, I asked her to help me with something.

Now we're in a dark room, no lights at all. I wanted to see how good I can see in the dark; maybe it will be important someday. And maybe, I only wanted to spend some time with her.

"Nothing." I answer. I wonder what she'll do.

"But you can feel things, right?" she says, "Close your eyes."

And I do as she said. "What do you mean by feel things?"

"I'm standing right next to you now, can you feel it?" She asks.

It's a little weird; it's like a feel her warmth, almost like her _energy_.

"Yes, I feel it."

"And if I do this?" she asks again, and I can feel that her hands are rising in front of me. "Can you touch my hands?" she says, and I grab both of her hands.

"Good," she says softly, "And if I do…" she pulls her hands away and spinning until she stops behind me "… this?" I hear her giggling. "Did you feel something?"

"Yeah, some wind from your spinning," I laugh and turn around to her.

"Now, tell me something," I put my hands on her cheeks gently, "Can you feel this?"

"E-Eight... What are you-?" she starts to ask, but I quickly press my lips to hers.

* * *

**5. Seeking Solace**

_'Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.'_

Eight is always there for me, every time I need someone to cheer me up.

"Marina," I hear his voice behind me. "Are you okay?" I turn around to see him with a worried expression on his pretty face, his eyes look sad.

"Yes, I'm okay," I say quietly, but that's not true.

"Oh really? Then why I don't believe you?" He answers and I look at the floor sadly.

I've been thinking about Adelina and Hector. I miss them so much. Hector died because of me and Adelina died while protecting me. I want her next to me.

Eight walks to me and all the thoughts suddenly disappear.

"Please tell me what happened, Marina," He looks right into my eyes.

"It's nothing, really."

"Well, tell me when you want to talk, okay?" I can't help but smile, his voice is so sweet and warm.

He wraps his hands around me and we hug. It's so comforting and nice; I close my eyes and hug him back, giving in to his warmth.

"I'm sorry," He says as we pull away, "You probably want to be alone right now," He's about to walk away, but I grab his hand before he can go. _I don't want you to go, Eight._

"No, No," I say quickly, "It's okay, really," He looks at me, a little surprised. "Let's take a little walk, I'll tell you," I smile.

He smiles back softly, "Okay, I would love to."

I don't care if we aren't together now, I mean, I hope we will end up together, but right now I just want to be close to him.

* * *

**I hope you liked today's drabbles :D**

**Quotes from "Starlight" and "The Lucky One" by Taylor Swift :)**

**-Elinor**


	4. Break Away and Heaven

**oops, yesterday I forgot to say that I don't own anything.**

* * *

**6. Break Away**

_'__Oh, I'm holding my breath, won't lose you again.'_

"Release her, you son of a bitch!" Eight yells.

Setrakus Ra got the two of us and took our Legacies; Mogaorians soldiers tied us with thick chains. We can only move our hands a little. I don't know where we are, it's a dark room.

"You can do anything you want to me, but I swear if you'll touch her-"

"Eight." I cut him. "Stop, please. I'm alright." I say, try to calm him. I never saw Eight so mad, it's weird and not like him at all.

Setrakus Ra raises his arm and I hear Eight screaming in pain.

"No!" I yell, "Please leave him!" I know it sounds pathetic and weak, but that's all I can say.

"Come on, release me if you think you're brave enough. I don't need my Legacies to kill you." Eight groans.

I feel so useless. I hate it. Eight got hurt and I can't help him. I won't lose him again. Nothing on this galaxy will take away Eight from me.

"Eight." I whisper, "If this is the last time I'll ever see you-"

"Please, don't talk like that." Eight answers. My poor Eight, I can hear pain in his voice.

"Let me hold your hand again." I say, I surprised I just said that.

He holds his arm up to me, and I'm outstretching my hand. "Thank you," I say and lock eyes with him, "For everything." I smile with tears in my eyes.

That's when our fingers touch, and I grab his hand with mine.

That's all we need to run away.

* * *

**7. Heaven**

_'You told me you loved me so why did you go away?'_

Humans believe that heaven is the place good people go to after they die.

I don't know if it's real, but I guess people go somewhere after the death.

I hope all our Cepans and the fallen Gardes are in a place like heaven, in a good and better place.

I wonder what is it like, and what happens to you when you get there, and what you do there.

I hope Adelina thinks about me sometimes.

_I bet she likes Eight._

* * *

**angst and sad drabbles :**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Quotes from "Haunted" and "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift- Happy one year to "Red", swifties! 13**

**-Elinor **


	5. Innocence, Drive and Breathe Again

**Who thought I was Pittacus, guys? I don't own anything :D**

* * *

**8. Innocence**

_'Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us'_

I stroke Ella's hair as we watch a show in the TV. We trained hard today, Ella became much stronger, and I'm so glad to see her smiles when everyone tells her how amazing she was today.

I feel Ella's head falling against my shoulder and I realize she fell asleep; after a few moments I'm standing to lift her up, and I see Eight coming from the hallway.

"Hey Marina-" He calls, but I shush him.

"Ella is sleeping." I say

"Oh, sorry," He says and I make my way from the living room. "Let me help you," He takes Ella from me before I pass him.

"Thanks," I say and feel my cheeks getting red.

After laying down Ella on the bed, I sit on one side of the bed, and Eight sits on the other one.

"I'm very proud of Ella," Eight says quietly, "She's so young, but so strong."

"Yeah," I sigh, "This war is horrible. None of us need to suffer because of it. I bet it's hard to her, she doesn't know what is about to happen," I look at Ella and stroking her hand gently.

"It's hard to all of us," he whispers and I look up to him. He looks sad, maybe he's thinking about Reynolds.

It's hard for me to see Eight like this, so quiet and sad… He always funny and playful and charming.

I bring my hand to his cheek and he looks up, right to me eyes. His eyes looks like someone took all their light and it breaks my heart.

Leaning in, I'm giving Eight a gentle sweet kiss on the lips.

"I can't see you like that," I say after breaking the kiss. "Please don't be sad."

* * *

**9. Drive**

_'__This is falling in love in the cruelest way, this is falling for you and you are worlds away.__'_

There are so many thoughts running in my head right now;

We had a battle against Setrakus Ra,

We almost lost,

I almost died,

Marina saved my life, broke the prophecy, and kissed me.

I think about the last one the most, but I need to calm down. I'm sitting next to Nine, in the front sit of a car we stole; I feel like I'm about to explode. Taking a deep breath, I let the wind blow my hair and I relax.

Why did Marina kiss me? Does she love me? I'm so confused;

But there's a bigger question I need to ask myself.

_Do **I**_ love her?

I look at Marina in the mirror, her brown hair is beautiful, her amazing blue eyes meet mine and I smile. I found my answer.

_I do. I do love her._

_I love you, Marina_.

* * *

**10. Breathe Again**

_'People ask me how I've been, as I comb back through my memory__'_

I've been waiting for this moment so long. Eight is finally back.  
The days without Eight were painful;  
When we met John, Sarah, Sam, Malcolm and a Mogadorian guy named Adam, John asked where is Eight, I started crying and John was shocked.  
"No…" He whispered, "Not Eight, it can't be Eight."  
I fell to the cold ground on my knees and screamed, the tears kept coming and I started to break apart.  
_I loved him so much_, I thought.  
_No. I have never stopped loving him._  
_I love him_.  
The two weeks since then were the same; I wiped tears from my eyes and cheeks at night because I couldn't cry in front of everyone.  
I had nightmares, I didn't eat or drink for a day, and I didn't smile. I couldn't smile. Now, it's just a bad memory.  
"You have to get over it, Marina. I'm worried about you." Six told me.  
"But I don't want to get over it. I want Eight."  
I just wanted him so much. I wanted the boy with the amazing green eyes that makes me smile from happiness. I wanted the boy that was my first kiss. The boy who looks like an angel underwater. The boy that promised me more days and left.  
One day, Eight's scar disappeared. We found Ella a few days before it happened.  
After an hour, Adam ran to me;  
"Marina! Marina!" He called, "Ella said Eight talked to her!"  
That was the first time I smiled. I ran to Ella and fell on my knees next to her.  
"Ella! Did you talk to Eight? Is he alright?" I asked, I had to know.  
"He said he's in a Mogadorian base and he's trying to get out" Ella answered.  
On the next day, we found Eight. Adam says he saw this base before. I can't start describe the relief and happiness I felt.  
Eight is here.  
And I can finally breathe again.

* * *

**oh my god guys thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Quotes from- "Both of Us" by B.o.B, ft. Taylor Swift. "Come back... Be here" and "The Moment I Knew" by Taylor :)**

**hope you guys liked the drabbles ;D**

**-Elinor**


	6. Memory, Insanity, Misfortune and Smile

**I don't own anything. If I was I would write a whole book with Eight's pov.**

* * *

**11. Memory**

_'__You should've been here. And I would've been so happy.__'_

I wake up in a small quite gasp; there's a morning light between the darkness.  
What happened? Why did I wake up? I didn't dream anything.  
Cold sweat is streaming down my arms and hands. I'm starting to see pictures in my head… more like flashbacks…  
I can hear Eight's voice calling me, a few seconds later he kisses me.  
I see myself healing him after we found out he is dead in a Loric prophecy.  
My hands turn into fits; I close my eyes and bite my lips. _Please, make it stop._  
The sounds turns louder and I realize we're- or me- in Dulce now. I see how Eight gets stabbed by the fake Six, I scream and run to him. The next flashback is me kissing him.  
Then, the flashbacks come so fast I can't even react. Eight whispers a joke into my ear, bring me tea, talk to me for hours, and walk with me by the lake…  
I know what happens next, and I don't to see it. I put my head between my hands as I see Eight dies in Florida.  
I cry as I see him falls to the ground, these memories will stay with me forever.

* * *

**12. Insanity**

_'And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day and something reminds you, you wish you had stayed'_

Sometimes I wonder if I will ever see him again.

It's weird; I can't even say his name without feel hollow.

I gone insane in the first days, I had the nightmares; the worst part is it was on him, every time he died in my hands.

The worse nightmare was the first one, I walked with him in a beautiful garden, he fell to the ground and turned into million little lights that I couldn't catch.

My mind is telling me to stop thinking about him, to get over him, but I just can't.

* * *

**13. Misfortune**

I told myself 1000 times "don't fall in love";

I said it over and over to myself, but in the end I did.

Sometimes I wish I didn't;

It was risky and stupid and you can't fall in love because there's a war to deal with.

My brain screamed to me that I can't be in love and I knew that, I knew I shouldn't do it.

But it was so nice to forget everything for a second.

Everyone calls me "lucky number seven", but I'm not lucky. Not at all.

If I was lucky Eight was here, next to me.

If I was lucky I could save him.

I can't even save the closets people to me.

* * *

**14. Smile**

A few minutes ago Adam came and told me Ella spoke With Eight, He said he's trying to get out of a Mogadorian base, He also told Ella where he is;

We decided to go and rescue him, Eight is powerful and amazing but I'm worried about him.

"Come on! Get to the car already!" Nine yells.

We drive as fast as possible; Nine seems so excited, even more than me.

There's one thought in my head- We're going to save him, we're going to see Eight again.

The Mogadorian base in a little smaller than the one in New Mexico; the green long grass tickles my legs as we get out from the car and walk towards the base.

There's an explosion and we all take a step back; I feel anxious and scared.

A figure walks from the burning base as another explosion comes; Its hair is blowing in the wind, the cloths are ripped, but the figure is walking straight.

I don't need more to know that it's Eight.

_I knew you could do it, Eight_, I smile.

_I knew we would find each other again._

* * *

**I added the "Smile" drabbles because the first 3 are sad...**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy to hear you guys liked it :D**

**Quotes- "The Moment I knew" and "Last Kiss" by Taylor :)**

**-Elinor **


	7. Silence, Questioning, Blood and Rainbow

**Really, I don't own anything. If I was, I would make Marina and Eight canon ;)**

* * *

**15. Silence**

**_'_**_People say things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you'_

Silence can be a positive thing, you know?

We don't have to talk to each other, because we understand each other even without words.

I love talking to Marina, but sometimes I'm just happy to look at her.

I can tell when she needs to be alone, when she's happy, sad, scared, and even when she seems to be happy but isn't.

I love the way she takes my hand and we sneak out of the house, walks with me without saying a word.

I mean, of course, we talk but it's a little different.

When I'm not talking to her or walking with her, I'm trying to let her know that what I feel is true.

But today, I'm sad. But what am I suppose to do? Go to her and say "I'm sad"?

_*Marina's pov*_

Something is wrong with Eight today. He seems happy but it's not him; I don't know what happened, but I know I need to talk to him.

I can't find him anywhere; I check in the living room, the Lecture Hall and anywhere else Eight might be in. I knock on his door; "Eight?" I say.

He doesn't answer so I add "Are you there? I can go if you want."

He opens the door and walks away into the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask, "You're acting weird today," I say softly.

He doesn't answer, so I step close to him and hug him. "It's okay to be sad, Eight," I whisper.

"I know."

* * *

**16. Questioning**

_'She is the best thing that's ever been mine'_

I watch Marina falls on the couch next to me; she looks at the city from the big glass window then looks at me.

I'm about to ask what happened, but she talks before I can. "You know, I've been thinking about something, I don't know a lot about you." She says.

"What do you want to know?" I ask. The sunlight makes her eyes shine, like starts in a blue ocean.

"What were you and Reynolds doing before you got to India?" She asks quietly, like she's afraid to mention him and hurt me.

"We traveled around Asia, and then Reynolds said we should go to India."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I answer. "And you?"

"Seventeen, too," She smiles. "Which Legacy do you love the most?"

"I don't want to insult the other Legacies," I joke, "But Teleportation"

She giggles in response to my bad joke. "Mine is Healing, I love the underwater breathing Legacy, too"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Like the ocean. The kind of blue on the lake we walked by is also beautiful."

"Mine is green, like the nature." I say "The trees in India are prettier…" I whisper.

Marina puts her hand on mine. "I bet you want to go back, huh? It was a big part of you…" Her voice sounds so sad and it breaks my heart.

"Hey do you want to go to a walk?" I smile and get up from the soft couch.

"Nine will kill us," She looks at me, "And you know it."

"I don't care," I offer my hand to her, "Do you?" I smile in the best way I can.

"No," She says and takes my hand, "Let's go."

We run to the elevator and giggle quietly; I wrap my arm around hers as we get in.

Nine is going to kill me for good, _but it's worth it._

* * *

**17. Blood**

_'Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now. I can see it I can see it now'_

Eight ran to his daughter's room as soon as he heard her crying.

With a horror look on his face he entered the room and said "what happened? Are you alright?"

The little girl looked at him, her green eyes were red. "No! I cut my finger!" Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh come on," He sighed and walked into the room "Don't cry sweetheart, mommy will heal you," He smiled sweetly at his daughter as he kneeled down next to her.

"R-really?" The girl wiped her wet face, "Can mommy do it?" She asked innocently.

"Sure she can," Eight smiled and the girl calmed down. "Let's find her," He lifted his 7 years old girl in his hands and they walked out of the room.

* * *

**18. Rainbow**

_'The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards'_

"Marina! Come and see something!" I hear Eight calls in excitement.

"What is it?" I ask as I get up from the couch.

My naked feet are touching the cold floor and I rub my hands; the pink sweater keeps me warm. I like the way it fits with my brown hair.

I get to the window next to Eight and see what he talked about; There's a big colorful rainbow in the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I ask. Eight looks so cute, like it's the first time he sees one.

"The colors are breathtaking," He breathes. "You don't see any rainbows in a monsoon storm, I saw one when I was young." He says, like he just read my mind.

"Look! There's another one!" I say, and point at the sky.

"You know, I once heard that rainbows represent good luck." He looks at me, the rainbow is nothing comparing to his green eyes.

"Really?" I smile, "I hope it's true, a little good luck won't hurt."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday I wasn't home :/**

**anyway, I hope you enjoyed today's drabbles ;D**

**Quotes- "Jump Then Fall", "Mine" and "Sparks Fly" by Taylor :) [Happy 3 years of Speak Now and 7 years of Taylor Swift album :D]**

**-Elinor **


	8. Gray, Cookies and Vacation

**I don't own anything, really guys :)**

* * *

**19. Gray**

_'This hope is treacherous. This daydream is dangerous.'_

The sky is gray, it's raining hard and I'm freezing; I don't think it matters how many clothes I'm wearing, the house is so cold and I'm shivering.

"Gosh, Marina, you look colder then ice," Eight teleports next to me.

"I would jump because you scared me, but it's too cold," I say, "I bet I don't look so good, right?" I smile.

"You look perfectly fine, don't say that." Eight say, "I don't get it, you're the only one who's freezing, are you okay?" He says and presses his hands on my cheeks;

"How can you be so warm?" I call out. His hands are so warm. "Did you take a shower or something?" I joke.

I jump to Eight's arms as a thunder shakes the house. I can tell it surprised him too, because he wraps his hand around me.

"It scared you too, didn't it?" I laugh and he smirks.

"No it didn't."

"You're a bad liar!" I tease him and throw a pillow at him.

"Ugh, again?" We hear a voice and turn around. It's Nine,_ of course_. Eight rolls his eyes and groans, like Nine destroyed our moment. I try to hide my smile.

"Come on, you two. Training is about to start."

Eight and I look at each other and get up after Nine leaves the room.

* * *

**20. Cookies**

_'I will love you, like I've never been hurt'_

"Eight!" I call out, "Where are you? Training is about to start!"

I enter the living room and see Eight sitting on the couch, there's a bowl full of cookies between his legs; he looks at me innocently.

"Are you really eating cookies right now?" I laugh. "We need to train, come on Eight."

"But we trained 7 hours yesterday! I'm exhausted!"

"Fine," I sit on the couch. "Only for a few minutes."

"Okay then," He puts a cookie on his mouth.

"Give me one, too," I smile.

"Sorry, I'm out," He shows me the empty bowl.

I have a wicked smile on my face; I lean in a press my lips to Eight's.

"hmmm," I moan happily. "Chocolate cookies." I say as I break the quick kiss.

Eight looks shocked but laughs. "What was that?" he asks.

"I told you I want a cookie. Now can we please go to the Lecture Hall?"

* * *

**21. Vacation**

'_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone.'_

I'm so glad this horrible war is over.

We all decided to travel a little on Earth before we're coming back to Lorien.

Our first stop is Hawaii; it's a beautiful place with amazing beaches.

"Stop staring at her, dude!" Nine is yelling at me.

He's right, I am staring at Marina, but that's because she looks beautiful. All the girls and John are in the water, Nine and I are sitting in the hot sand.

"And you're telling me you're not staring at Six?" I smirk.

I see Marina runs toward us, "Why you don't want to swim with us, guys?" She says, tossing her brown hair through her fingers.

"I think I'll come later," Nine says, and she shrugs.

"Come on Eight, I'm not giving up on you." She grabs my arm and tries to push me.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming," I say as I get up, and take her hand.

"But hey, don't use your Hydrolocomotion Legacy." She says as we walk away.

"I won't," I laugh and teleport us to the water.

The water is cold but I use to it; Six plays with Ella, John is swimming with Sarah, Nine is still outside and Marina and I swam a little far into the ocean.

"This time, I need to thank you," She says and looks at me. We got out from the water and now we're walking in the beach

"Thank me for what?" I ask.

"Your promise. You kept it. Thank you." She answers.

I stop and look at her; she smiles sweetly as I stroke her cheek and wraps her hands around my neck. "I'm happy we're keeping it, together," She says.

"I love you, Marina." I lean in and we kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

**Only 3 drabbles because it's kind of long :)**

**Quotes- "Treacherous" and "If This Was A Movie" by Taylor, "Never Been Hurt" by Demi Lovato**

**hope you liked it :D**

**-Elinor**


	9. Mother Nature, Cat,Orly, Trouble Lurking

**As always, I don't own anything ;)**

* * *

**22. Mother Nature**

_'Minds change like the weather, I hope you remember, today is never too late to be brand new'_

"It's beautiful," I hear Marina whispers.

"Told you so," I smile and look at her. "You never had a chance to see other things; we left my home after a day."

Marina grabs my hand and we walk by a little lake. The scenery around here is amazing, and I was here 8 years.

"I think this is the most amazing view I have ever seen." She says. We're sitting beside a waterfall and Marina is touching the water with her hand.

"You're so lucky you lived here. Santa Teresa was boring."

"Come on, let's go. I want to show you something." I take her hand and get up.

I take Marina into a forest; Reynolds and I used to train there and play.

"See that tree?" I ask and point on a big old tree. "I used to hide there when Reynolds played 'Hide and Seek' with me," I smile from the bitter-sweet memory.

I teleport Marina to the tree with me, we sit on one of its branches. The wind is stroking our hair and I give Marina my jacket.

I jump off the tree and Marina looks shocked. "Are you crazy?" She calls out. "You could hurt yourself!"

"Awww," I laugh. "Were you worried about me? I'm sorry." I smile as Marina sighs.

"Okay, just please don't do it anymore, you scared me."

"Promise." I say and she smiles.

* * *

**23. Cat**

"Did you see any animals in India?" I ask Eight.

"Well, I saw Tigers on the first time I tried teleportation," He laughs. "Does it count?"

"There's no way you saw nothing but Tigers." I say.

"I did saw some little monkeys and birds. Once I saw a black rabbit. It was the first time I shape-shifted." He looks at the window.

"You got your shape-shifting Legacy because you saw a bunny?" I ask in surprise. "I got my underwater breathing Legacy because I almost drowned." I giggle.

"Wow I bet it wasn't a nice memory," He says. "Did you see any animals in Spain?"

"I saw a little gray cat. Poor thing, it was injured. I'm happy I was able to heal it. I gave it the name 'Legacy'"

"That's a cute name," He says. Gosh I can look into his eyes all day. "Who knows? Maybe you'll help me to pick up some names in the future."

* * *

**24. Orly?**

_'You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless'_

"Hey, Eight, want to swim with me?" Marina asks me.

"Sure," I answer; how can I say no? "Why not?" I smile.

I look at the water as I hear Marina coming out of the water and gasping for air; I lift myself with my telekinesis and use my Legacy to walk on the water and get out only for jumping into the water again.

Marina laughs as she covers her face with her hand. "Stop it!" She says between her laughing. "You're splashing water on me!"

"Me? You almost drowned me before! Admit it, Marina; you're water-flirting with me!" I say and toss my hair with my finger.

"Did you finish your diva show?" She giggles. "And by flirting you mean like this?" She pushes her hands and pours water on me.

"Yeah," I say. "Hey, don't make me to get you back." I tease.

"Oh really? You're scared to lose don't you?"

I laugh and get closer to Marina. "It's on! You asked for it!" I call.

"You can't hurt me! I'm a girl!" She yells and gets out from the pool; Marina laughs and screams as I catch her.

* * *

**25. Trouble Lurking**

_'I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind'_

I hate the Mogadorians. I hate their eager to death, blood and battles.

"Marina!" I shout as I run around the house. She doesn't respond. "Marina!"

"I'm here!" She yells and I see her picking up the Chests. "Can you help me?" She says and I take the Chests from her.

"Where's Ella?" She coughs and covers her mouth with her hand. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's with Six and John," I look at her and take her hand. "We got to get out of here, Marina. The mogs are coming."

She nods and pushes me out of the room; I can finally see the light comes out from the exit; Ella runs to us and we hug her.

We turn around to hear Nine yells at us to get into the car; from the corner of my eye I see a Mogadorian ship in the sky and I pull Marina closer to me.

* * *

**Guys thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Quotes- "Innocent" "Fearless" and "Back To December" and Taylor. **

**-Elinor**


	10. Tears, Foreign and Sorrow

**I don't own anything, if I was, I would write so many books to our series ;)**

* * *

**26. Tears**

_'I guess I always knew that I had all the strength to make it through. I just wanna believe in me'_

"Eight!" Marina screams at me and I turn my head to see her gets shot by a Mogadorian cannon.

"No! Marina!" I shout and run to kill the Mog that shot her. I stab him on the chest and kneel down next to Marina.

I see her face covers with ash and dirt and I tuck her hair behind her ear. Something in me breaks up;

I don't have time enough time, I think. I have to do something.

I teleport the two of us to a save place and sit Marina against a tree.

John can't get to here. What am I doing?

I take off my black jacket and put it on Marina; I rip part of my shirt and press it to Marina's wound.

I lean in and hear her breathing; "Wake up, Marina," I shake her by the arms. "You got to wake up." I say desperately.

Her eyelashes opens slowly and I hold her head against my arm as she whispers, "Eight… is it you?"

"Yeah," I answer and realized my eyes are full of tears; I smile in relief and the tears are falling down my cheeks for the first time in years.

* * *

**27. Foreign**

I knew that something is fishy with Five.

The way he never talked, never opened up, never said something. He always went to his room, like he disappears.

Why did I trust him? Why did we trust him?

It's kind of funny, everything is so simple to understand right now; Like it's a test, full of questions, there's a minute before you need to hand it in and only now you know how to answers the questions.

He will never be one of us, not after what he did; He might be stronger than us, but we're stronger in our heart and souls.

All of us could have give up and join the mogs, but we didn't.

I hate him and he'll pay.

* * *

**28. Sorrow**

_What can you remember?_ I hear a voice in my mind calling me.

I push my hands against the ground and try to get up. _What happened?_

I'm too weak, so I fall to the ground and lie on my back;

_Where am I? Where's everyone?_

My head is burning and it's like my eyes are about to fall down because it's open so wide.

"E-Eight?" I call out and try to find him.

Something in my snaps at the moment I call for him; I feel hollow and empty.

"Eight!" I shout and hear my eco. _Where is he? Where is he?_

A wave of fear comes to me along with tears; I manage to get up and stand.

I cry out as I feel pain in my ankle; I move my hand on the scars. _One, two, three... Four._

The feeling of the fourth scar makes me gasp and look at my leg.

Then it hits me. Like someone shot me and left me alone;

_Eight isn't here because he died._

_Eight is gone._

* * *

**I hope you liked today's drabbles, it's a little sad.. :(**

**I won't update until next week, I'll post some drabbles in Tumblr and be back :D**

**thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews :DD**

**Quotes- "Believe In Me" by Demi Lovato [Demi is my fancast of Marina]**

**-Elinor**


	11. Happiness and Under the Rain

**I know a week didn't passes but I published some drabbles in tumblr, so here you go ;)**

* * *

**29. Happiness**

"M-Marina?" I hear Eight whisper and turn around to him. "What are you doing? It's 3 am," He gets up from the bed and wipes his eyes.

"You look so cute when you're tired," I giggle.

Eight looks at me and sighs. "Come on Marina, don't wake her up."

"But look at her, she's so beautiful. And she won't wake up, don't worry." I look at Eight and smile.

"Of course she's beautiful. She looks like me," He teases.

"It's 3 am but you still can make jokes," I roll my eyes and yawn.

He wraps his hands around my back and presses his forehead against mine. "Let's go back to sleep I'm tireedddd," He whispers loudly and I laugh.

"You're unbelievable! We were having a nice moment!"

Eight teleports us and soon we're lying at bed; Eight hugs and looks at me with a grin; "I just want to sleep, stay or leave."

"I'm definitely not leaving you again."

* * *

**30. Under the Rain**

"It's so boring around here!" Eight shouts and I look at him.

"What do you want to do?" I ask as we walk in the hallway.

"I don't know," He sighs, "We always take a walk, even that became boring!"

"We can go to a movie, if you want."

Eight gasps and looks at me. "Great idea! When do you want to go, now or later?"

"Go to change, unless you want to go out with your work-out clothes?" I say and Eight laughs.

We end up in the cinema, watching a comedy movie. We bought a big popcorn and soda to drink. The movie was so funny, Eight and I couldn't stop laughing.

"The movie was hilarious," Eight smiles and looks at me, "I never laughed so hard."

"Yeah it was very funny," I giggle.

We continue our walk and from the corner of my eye I see Eight looking at me. After a while Eight says "Did you heard that?"

A second after I answer "Heard what?" a thunder is shaking the dark sky and rain covers us.

Eight takes my hand and we start to run towards the John Hancock tower; I surprised to hear Eight laughing. "Why are you laughing? We're soaking wet!" I call out but try to smile.

"Just because of that," He's smiling at me and I can't help but grin.

We stand in the entrance of the building and Eight looks at me with a dark smile. "I'm going to teleport us in," He whispers.

"Are you crazy? Eight, what if someone will us?" I say worried.

"Don't worry, I'll teleport us right into the apartment." Eight grabs my hand and we run to a place no one will be able to see us. It's still raining and I'm shaking; Eight gives me his jacket and wrap his arm around me.

Suddenly I really aware the way I look; my jeans is stuck to my legs and I'm so glad I'm wearing a dark purple shirt. I move my hair behind my ears and look at Eight. It seems that the rain doesn't effect on his curls; everything around us looks so gray and dead. So gray that Eight's green eyes are glowing between the dark colors.

I take his warm hand and look at the sky before we teleport away.

* * *

**I like the end of the second drabble.**

**The next drabbles are inspired by some songs, so I'll post one chapter to each drabble :)**

**Hope you liked the drabbles :D**

**-Elinor **


	12. Flowers

**This drabble is inspired by a song, so please take a moment and read the lyrics I add, it adds so much ;)**

* * *

**31. ****Flowers**

_I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a café  
I watched it begin again_

Eight and I are walking in the town; today we decided to go out and eat something in a coffee shop.

As we get closer, the nice scents fill our noses and mouths; I see buns coming from the bakery, colorful drinks and small cupcakes with pink cream.

Eight pulls away my sit and I get in, smiling gratefully at him and try to hide my warm cheeks; after a few seconds a waiter takes our orders and walks away.

Soon, Eight breaks the silence and we start to talk and laugh about everything that happened when we didn't have a chance to stop and talk we each other;

We talk about how Six pulled Nine away from the Lecture Hall by his ear and he yelled at her. Or how Nine always complains whenever I make a vegetarian meal.

We also talk about Sam and his father, Malcolm. They're nice people; Sam seems very friendly and he is. Malcolm supports as and helps us to understand our Legacies and the items in our Chests.

Taking a breath, I dare myself to ask Eight something. _We are best __friends_, I tell myself. _Ask him._

"Do you still have nightmares?" I manage to ask. Eight looks at me and I feel relief when he smiles and me and says, "Sometimes, but it's not as bad as I have all the time."

"I'm glad to hear that," I smile and place my hand on the back of Eight's. He smiles and turn his hand around, so he hold mine and something catches my eye; in the other side of the street, there's a little flowers shop, beautiful flowers.

The wind blows my hair and I swear I can smell the gentle scent of roses.

Eight realized what I'm looking at and asks, "Do you like flowers, Marina?"

I quickly turn my head around and answer, "Yeah, I used to heal flowers in Spain. Well, more like at the orphanage."

"The flowers are thankful, I'm sure," He giggles and I laugh back.

"I think it will be nice if we bring some flowers to the penthouse," I say and look at him.

"You're right," Eight says. "So, do you want to buy some roses after we'll finish eating?" He asks and I nod, feeling the blush in my cheeks again.

* * *

**I took the song "Begin Again" [by Taylor Swift] as the inspired-by-song because I really like the mood in this song, it's calm and quite and fit this drabble.**

**Hope you liked it ;)**

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

**-Elinor**


	13. Night

**This drabble is inspired by a song, so please take a moment and read the lyrics I add, it adds so much ;)**

**Note: After fighting the Mogs, Eight got hurt. Marina went to him and healed him but passed out in him arms; Marina woke up after a day and heard that Eight sat all day long next to her.**

* * *

**32. Night**

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
_

The past two days were too much for me; fighting the Mogs and healing Eight is usual, but I never thought I would pass out. It's really creepy and I'm worried about what will happen next time.

Everyone is eating dinner right now; I'm not so hungry so I go to the balcony. To be honest, I don't surprise to see Eight leaning on it; he turns around and says, "Hey Marina, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you. I mean it; you didn't have to stay with me all day."

"But I did, because I know you would do the same thing," He says. "Unless I'm wrong, so just tell me." He laughs but I can see he really meant what he said.

"Eight." I say, walking towards him. "Eight, look at me. You know I would do the same thing. I care about you." I look at him, I'm pretty sure my voice is trembling.

"I'm sorry, I know you would." He takes my hands in his; I can't help but hugging him.

"I will be there for you. Forever, every time you feel sad or left out. This time, _you saved me_. Thank you, Eight."

He laughs and we break the hug. I smile widely at him. "I will remember it," He looks at me, his eyes are so soft;

"This is my promise, to you," I say. "Thanks, again," I look up and smile.

"What wouldn't I do for my Marina?" He laughs as I push him playfully.

* * *

**Today's drabble is inspired by '****Gift Of A Friend' by Demi Lovato**

**Mysteryfanaticno1- Thank you! CONTINUE YOUR MARINA X EIGHT STORY I'M DYINGGG**

**-Elinor**


	14. Expectations

**This drabble is inspired by a song, so please take a moment and read the lyrics I add, it adds so much ;)**

* * *

**33. Expectations**

_Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us_

I never dreamed that my first kiss would be the way it was.

First kiss, one of the most precious things you will ever do. It sounds stupid, because it's just a kiss, it's not that huge. But it is; your first kiss should be with the person you love with all of your heart.

I never imagined my first kiss would be so... bold; I won't lie, I never saw it coming. I wonder if Eight liked me back then.

Kissing a guy I met after a day wasn't on my list but I'm happy it was with him.

I thought that my first kiss was brave but then my second kiss came; I think that kisses describe feelings, the first one- Happiness and Gratefulness. The second- relief and desperate.

And there's the third kiss. I feel sickness coming up in my stomach and throat because I don't like to talk about it. It's a memory I want to forget, but also a memory of Eight and I's strong love. My third kiss was after Eight died. It was a sad broken kiss, a promise kiss.

My fourth kiss was a mix between all the kisses; it was when Eight came back to life. It came from happiness, relief and the promise.

Eight promised me to have more days like the days we had in Chicago.

I promised to never forget him.

Eight promised from happiness, I promised from sadness;

Eight promised because he saw our future starts, I promised because I saw it ends;

* * *

**Today's drabble is inspired by 'Don't Friend' by Demi Lovato**

**I really like the end... :)**

**-Elinor**


	15. Stars

**This drabble is inspired by a song, so please take a moment and read the lyrics I add, it adds so much ;)**

* * *

**34. Stars**

_We are alone with our changing minds  
We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

"Can you see this star?" Eight asks me as he takes my hand in his and raise it up to the blue sky. I nod and say, "Yes, it's Venus; you can see it glows from Earth, sometimes."

"I miss Lorien, I want to end this war already." Eight says.

"We all want," I answer, leaning against the wall.

Moments like this are rare for us; something changed after Eight came back. I sob and lose it;

"It's not us, Eight. We aren't the same. It's not the same," I cry hardly and turn my hands to fits. "You're faking your smiles ever since you came back! Why are you doing that?"

Behind the tears I see Eight in shock, doesn't know what to say or do; I feel guilty for a second.

Eight takes my hand and put it in his, "I did because I didn't want to hurt you again." He looks at me, "Today I realized it was a mistake. I should known that you know be too good to see it."

"Eight, I... I didn't mean to..." I'm trying to say.

Eight moves his hand and wipes my tears. "I understood another thing today." He says, I look at him, trying to understand. "It took me some time to realize it, but it's good that I did. What I'm trying to say is that..." Eight stops and looks at me for a couple of seconds. "It's something that I wanted to say to you, I guess I'll just let it out."

Yes, please.

"I love you, Marina. You're the best thing that happened to me."

_This is a state of grace_

_ This is the worthwhile fight_

_ Love is a ruthless game_

_ Unless you play it good and right_

_ These are the hands of fate_

_ You're my Achilles heel_

* * *

**Today's drabble is inspired by "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift**

**hope you liked it ;)**

**-Elinor**


	16. Hold My Hand and Precious Treasure

**35. Hold My Hand**

The Mog is standing right in front Eight, who's killing the other Mogs around him, the Mog is aiming his cannon forward Eight, the others and I are fighting against a hundred of Mogs;

I can already see how the Mog is shooting Eight, that can't save himself with his telekinesis.  
I'm stabbing the Mogs around me and they are becoming into ash. Before I can understand what is happening, I see the Mog shooting Eight, and my super-speed Legacy wakes up; I haven't used it since I found out someone was on my cave in Spain.

I ran to Eight and push him before the shot hurts me in the shoulder. I cry out in pain a little, bleeding. But I don't care. I can't imagine Eight gets hurt again, imagine me, almost losing him again.  
"Marina!" he calls out, shocked. Can't believe what just happened.  
"I'm alright." I'm smiling to him a bit, then turning my head back fast before running to the Mog who shoot us and stabbing him in the heart, watching him turning to ash.

Two other Mogs are running to me, but it's nothing. I'm jumping back, stabbing one in the back, kicking the other one in the chin and killing him too. It feels good from a reason; I'm landing while kneeling and look up quickly to divert the hair from my face.

After I stand, Eight rushes to me, hugging me tight. "Marina, it was amazing!" he says, his pretty green eyes are sparkling. "Thank you," he smiles, and only then we realize the Mogs stopped to come.

_What, no kiss?_ I think.

"It's okay, I couldn't let the Mog shoot you ,"I reply, feeling shy. "Your shoulder," he gently holding my arm, and I turn my eyes to the wound. I completely forgot about that. "It's nothing," I said and put my hand on the bleeding wound. Within seconds I feel the icy feeling through my fingers and the wound up shrinking up to the previous color of my skin.

I see the Eight surprised and giggles '"What? This is not the first time you see me healing." I raise my eyebrow and look at him. "Sorry, I guess I'll never get used to it," Eight laughs, his black curls are moving on his face.

"Let's go," he takes my hand and I'm surprised for a second, "We need to get to the others." he adds, and I nod. "Together?" He asks seriously, smiling a little. I can see all the things we went through together flashing in my mind. I'm happy to be here. With everyone, with him.

I squeeze his hand and looking straight into his eyes. No matter what else will happen, I'll always love him. "Always, until the end." I say determined, but also grinning. And we begin to run. _One day I will tell you_, I think, _how much I love you._

* * *

**36. Precious Treasure**

"So, do you prefer being called Marina or Seven?" I ask the brown haired girl who is swimming next to me. Marina- or Number Seven- came a day ago with a little girl, who is Number Ten named Ella, a blonde strong girl, Number Six, and Ten's Cepan, Crayton.

'I don't care. Whatever," She says. I think she's a little nervous so I try to calm her down.

"I like Marina," I say, speaking for both of us. "Is this your first time in India, Marina?" I ask. I don't know why, but I want to know more about her. She's different.

"Yes. I was in Spain for a long time. In an orphanage," Marina answers.

"An orphanage, huh? At least you had lots of kids around you; you could make friends. Not like me." I say, but regret it when I see Marina's sad eyes. _Stop to feel sorry yourself!_

Marina thinks about what I said and shrugs. "I guess. I'm happier now."

I want to change the uncomfortable mood I made, and say "You know what? I like you, Marina. You're quiet, but cool. You remind me of –" I start to say but then there's a huge splash right between us. The waves rock us away from each other and I watch Six appears. She doesn't say a word then dives back under the water, pulling me with her. She wrestles with me underwater until I laugh and beg for mercy.

"Damn, you're strong," I say as I breaks the surface, coughing.

"And don't you forget it," she says, grinning. "Now, can we please get out of here?" She says, but I don't listen to her, because I can't see Marina.

"Where's Marina?" I ask. Six tells me that Marina probably went to swim and she has a Legacy that allows her to breathe underwater so there's no reason to be worry.

_Wow_, I think. _Underwater breathing Legacy? That could be useful with my morning swims._

We're out of the water and I see Ella twirling my walking stick over her head, then out in front of her. Crayton is watching Ella, his chin cupped in his hands. _I like Ella,_ I think.

I see Marina coming out of the water and Ella spikes the stick into the grass in respond."'Marina!" she calls.

"Hey, there you are! Where'd you go?" I yell, coming over to the edge.

"Come on out, Marina," Six calls. "We really have to boogie now!"

Marina lifts up something is the air, holding it aloft so we can all see it. She doesn't even care the most revolting, mucky water is pouring off it and onto her head, and she's grinning so wide. Then I realize what she's holding, I get up and look at her. _Unbelievable,_ I think.

_That's my Chest! After all these years, a girl comes and finds it. Amazing._

It seems that Marina enjoys it so much that she uses her telekinesis to float the Chest over to me and leave it there, in midair.

"Look what I found, Eight!" She calls

I disappear from the grass and reappear up in the air next to the Chest. I wrap his arms around it and hug it, like it's an old childhood friend.

I teleport back to the edge of the lake, the Chest still in my hands. "I can't believe it," I finally say. "All this time, it was right here." I say, stunned.

"It was inside a Mog ship at the bottom of the lake," Marina says, walking out of the water.

I look up at Marina, her eyes and more blue than this lake. I am so grateful and happy.

I disappear again and teleport directly in front of her, our noses practically touching. The wind blows Marina's brown hair; I pick her up and kiss her hard on the mouth as I twirl her around. It's my first kiss. Marina's lips are soft and I wonder if I gone too far.

When I set Marina down she pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"I never swim over here. From the start, I always dove off on the other side there," I say. "Stuck in the same area," I shake my head. "Thank you, Marina."

* * *

**Writing with Eight's pov is fun :3**

**hope you liked it ;)**

**-Elinor**


	17. Eyes

**37. Eyes**

Eyes are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen; Eyes are pretty when you laugh, thoughtful when you cry or speak, soft when you're happy or talking to the person you love, caring when you watch a little kid, shining when you're curious and sparking when you're thrilled.

The list is endless.

John has light brown eyes,

Six has amazing gray eyes,

I have blue eyes, the bluest eyes, more blue than the blue itself according to Eight,

Eight has dark green eyes, like the jungle,

Nine has brown-yellow eyes,

And there's Ella, with her dark brown eyes.

"I want to wake up every day next to you, wake up and see your beautiful eyes." I say and play with Eight's fingers, moving them against mine. Eight laughs and kiss me on the lips. "I'm warning you, you won't get rid of me," Eight looks at me. "Seven and Eight, the two lorics with the beautiful eyes," He jokes.

_Seven and Eight,_ I think. _I wonder if we're together because of the numbers._

_Seven and Eight. We meant f__or ea__c__h other. It's __f__aith. It's destiny._

* * *

**hheeyyy! sorry I didn't update lately, I'm one tests season :(**

**anyway, I know this drabble is shot but the next one is pretty long... :)**

**hope you like it**

**-Elinor **


	18. Abandoned and Dreams

**38. Abandoned**

I feel so alone. I never thought that I can't be so weak. All I know is that I woke up in a base after something took control on me.

I dreamt something horrible; I stood next to Setrakus Ra, I saw Six dies, Sam screams and Five in a Mogadorian uniform.

I'm sure my friends do their best to save me; maybe they're here, right now. I know they will never leave me.

I've been counting down the days I'm here: A week and a half. It feels like a month.

I miss Marina, she's my best friend and I love her with all of my heart.

I miss John, he's like a big brother for me.

I miss Six, like Marina, she's a big sister.

I miss Eight and his jokes.

I miss Nine, I really like him.

I miss my friends. Have you forgotten about me? I'm right here, calling out for help because I can't take it anymore.

Xxx

My whole life I watched people I love die. It will stay with me forever.

I had a guide who lost her hope in our ruined planet. I had a best friend who died in my own war. I watched my best friend's father-like dies. A war took me away from a family.

I could take it because I met my friends who helped me and understood me because they know what pain is.

I had a boy I loved. This boy is gone.

I could take it all because Eight was there. To listen, to understand, to hug me, to make me feel okay.

But Eight is gone. I have a painful scar, meaningful memories and a harmful power to remind me of him.

Now I left alone, without hugs, kisses or a warming heart to understand. I am not myself, this isn't me.

There's a giant black hole inside of me that only Eight will make go away. How do I save me from myself?

Xxx

I wake up in the same gray room. On the last time I woke up, I passed out a few seconds later. I managed to think "Where am I?" then everything went black.

The first thing I think is _"What happened?"_ The second: _"Where am I?"_ the third one makes my mind clears and panic takes over, "_Where is Marina?"_

I know what happened, sure I know. I died. I think I'm happy that I'm alive, I mean, it's better than be dead, right?

The last thing I saw was Marina; Tears and a horror look on her face- I caused these things.

_You are stupid Eight!_ I shout in my mind and grind my teeth. _I couldn't even told her what I wanted to say!_

Other people would be sad or angry to wake up without their friends around them, knowing that they abandoned them; however, I'm happy Marina, Six and Nine ran away. Or at least I hope they did. I don't want them to die.

After a few moments of breathing and getting my energy back, I find out that the Mogadorians didn't take my Legacies.

Setrakus Ra is such a coward, didn't even visit his old "friend" from the dreams he made. _So, um, great I have my Legacies with me. _I rip off the chains that tied me up to a chair. _I have a promise to fulfill._

* * *

**39. Dreams**

"How are our lovebirds doing in the back sit?" Nine calls out from the driver sit.

"Shut up, Nine!" I quietly yell at him. "Marina healed all of us today because of the stupid battle we had with the Mogs. You should be thankful!"

I look to my side to see Marina and Eight still asleep. Marina is leaning on Eight's shoulder and her arm is wrapped around his arm. I have to admit, it's kind of cute. Marina frowns, probably dreaming something and Eight holds her hand tighter.

"I have no idea why they aren't together yet," John says, calmly, like he's going to roll his eyes. Adam snores in respond, looking like oh-no-not-again.

"It doesn't matter, it's not our business. They will do what they want to do." I say, pulling the sleepy Ella close to me.

Marina and Eight love each other; we all know and see it. They're just too shy to admit it. Anyway we shouldn't talk about what's going on between them; it's private and not respecting our friends.

Xxx

"This sleep was awesome! The best I had in years!" Eight calls out happily as he gets out from the car and stretch. I can't help but look and him and laugh.

"You're right, I slept well, too. I feel amazing," I agree with Eight and grin at him. "By the way, did you have nightmares again?" I gently ask.

"I did dream something, but it was a nice dream." Eight smiles and stares a little at my eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it." I smile. Eight looks at me with a mysterious smile. "What?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing," He says. "Maybe I'll tell you about the dream later." Eight walks away, leaves me dumbfounded.

"You're not the only one who had a good dream!" I yell and run to Eight.

* * *

**I felt like putting these two drabbles together, I like them and they're pretty long :3**

**hope you liked them, thanks for the reviews :)**

**-Elinor**


	19. Rated and Teamwork

**40. Rated**

Nine's house is incredible, I still amazed by it; the shower has a hot towels when you come out, the living room is nice and soft, the bedroom is comfortable, the kitchen is awesome, of course, and the view from the balcony is breathtaking.

I hear a running voice coming from one of the rooms. "I smell something good! I smell something good!" I hear a voice and realize that is Eight.

As soon as Eight gets to the kitchen I turn around and see him grinning. I laugh, thinking that he could just teleport to here.

"Yeah," I giggle, "I'm making pasta for dinner."

"It looks so delicious! Marina, you're our savior, you're the only one who knows how to cook so well. I want to eat the pasta already!" Eight sighs and looks at me.

"Sorry, Eight, you'll have to wait until dinner," I smile. "And thank you, I'm glad you guys like what I cook."

"So let me help you, what can I do?" Eight asks me as I pour hot water to the pot.

"You can cut the vegetables if you want to."

After a moment of Eight cutting the vegetables and me making the sauce, Eight says, "I had really fun yesterday at the zoo, I'm happy Nine convinced Ella to go out a little." He takes a piece of a red bell pepper and shoves it into his mouth.

"She seemed to having so much fun, the animals were so adorable."

Eight smiles to himself and I wonder what he's thinking.

"I would rate this day 11 out of 10." He says, his charming smile makes me melt and I grin back.

* * *

**41. Teamwork**

'I do it all because I love you, I love you!'

"So, the game is pretty easy, pair against pair, the first pair who gets shot five times- loses." Nine says and hands each one of us a gun. "Don't worry; nothing will happen if you get shot, also, Eight, you can't teleport behind someone and shot, Marina, you can't freeze us."

Eight groans and rolls his eyes. "You take our best Legacies!" He leans on my shoulder and says, "He's jealous." I giggle in respond.

Nine just ignores Eight. "So let's check your other Legacies; John and Six against Eight and Marina!" He calls out.

Eight and I looks and each other and smile, "Cool." I say and give Eight a high five.

We walk toward the middle of the Lecture Hall and stand in front of Six and John. As Malcolm shout asking if we're ready, sections of the floor begin to rise and Eight and I take cover behind a block and plan what we're going to do.

"Just try to shot them, think like we're practicing, okay?" Eight smiles at me.

"Okay, tell me if you need me to heal you," I say and Eight nods.

"Ready!" John's yelling from the other side and I run to take cover. "Good luck." I say with no voice to Eight.

Xxx

Things are happening so fast I can't follow; if one of us will get shot, we'll lose. The situation is the same with John and Six.

As I shot at Six, I feel John's fire beside me and Eight groans. He almost falls to the floor, holding his arm with his hand.

I manage to look at him for a second before he teleports away; I find him leans against one of the blocks.

"Eight! Eight, what happened?" I ask in panic, study him in horror.

In respond, Eight just sits- or fall- to the floor and cries out in pain. I knee down next to him; Eight's left arm is burning red, I can feel heat waves coming from it. I try not to gasp or make anything that will make Eight freak out, he's already shocked.

Eight makes a fist out of his healthy hand and slams it on the floor, sweat is streaming down his forehead.

I move in front of him and make him look at me. His reaction gets soft when I place my hands on his cheeks and gently rub them.

"Sorry, it just... it really hurts." Eight smiles sheepishly.

"I know. I'm going to tell the others I need to heal you and we'll be back in a minute." I get up and hold out my hands to Eight.

"What? No, Marina-" Eight starts to say but I cut him off.

"I'm not asking." I lean down a little and wrap my hand beneath Eight's armpit and around his back; he sighs and I pull us up.

I tell everyone that everything is okay and we'll be in the kitchen. "You don't need to come; we'll be back in no time."

Eight takes his sit around the kitchen table and I pull up his shirt's short sleeve. "Oh my Lorien, even your shoulder got burned." I say hopelessly.

"I can't believe at Four, this was my good arm!" Eight calls out in humor.

"Was?" I giggle, "You already gave up on it?" I add and Eight smile his charming smile. "But Eight, I'm serious now, I need to heal you." I rise my hand and feel the cold feeling of my Legacy in my finger as I lean in, almost touching Eight's arm. "Tell me to stop if it hurts badly."

"Okay." Eight says and I touch in the most gently way I can; I look at Eight, who doesn't make any hurtful reaction, so I go further, placing almost my whole hand on his arm. I feel my iciness coming out from my hand to Eight's, within a few seconds the redness fades away and Eight's arm gets its previous beautiful bronze color.

"Thank you," Eight says and get up from the chair, walking to the Lecture Hall. "Are you coming, Marina?" He turns around to me, smiling. I nod and run to him. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update, I had a lot of tests and projects do to!**

**Anyway, I really love teamwork drabble, I hope you liked it as much as I did**

**Quote- unconditionally by Katy Perry :)**


End file.
